herofandomcom-20200223-history
Metro Man
Metro Man is the tritagonist and false protagonist in Megamind. He is Megamind's former rival and archenemy. He is also a spoof of Superman. He realizes that being a superhero isn't all it seems, so he faked his death, retired from crime fighting, and took up music. Later on, at the end of the movie, he wears a disguise and congratulates Megamind for saving the city from Tighten. He was voiced by Brad Pitt who also voiced Sinbad. History Megamind After Megamind, Minion, and Metro Man's home planets were pulled into a black hole, they were the only survivors of the two worlds. They were both launched off-planet in rockets, and collided, and Megamind told that was the day his rivalry with "Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes" began. Metro Man landed in a house, in which the couple living there adopted him. Megamind crashed in the Metro City Prison and was raised by prisoners. As children, he and Megamind met again in a small school "for 'lil gifted kids". There Metro Man and the other children mistreated Megamind and Minion, and Metro Man gained more and more acceptance. Megamind decided that he was destined to be the bad guy and smoke-bombed the school, and Metro Man pulled it out of the ground and flew off with the building as Megamind was brought back to the prison. After a few years and battles with Megamind, Metro Man became the defender of Metro City. In the unveiling of Metro Man Museum, Megamind kidnapped Roxanne Ritchie. Roxanne, not fearful because she had been captured by the villain so many times and knew all his tricks, claimed that they were at the city's abandoned observatory. Metro Man flew to the observatory, only to be trapped, as Megamind built an imitation of the observatory in his hideout. He traps the megahero in the real observatory, made of copper, which supposedly drains Metro Man's power, and after a delay, destroys the observatory with a death ray. He is presumed killed as his cape flies into Megamind's hideout with a skeleton wearing it. Then he is again seen in the middle of the film, which he reveals to Megamind and Roxanne that he was tired of his life as a superhero and hid in an unfamiliar area of town in the old school he and Megamind were both in as "Music Man". Now he has a beard, presumably to help him conceal his identity. In the end, Metro Man is seen in the audience of the inauguration of the new museum – Museum Megamind. Personality Metro Man at first appears to be the ideal man. Charismatic, friendly, noble, witty, mature, even-tempered, tough, respectful, optimistic, mild-mannered, altruistic, nice, modest, extroverted, thoughtful, rational, observant, merciful, affectionate, no-nonsense and has a strong sense of justice. However, as shown during childhood that he and the other children treated Megamind badly, Metro Man's actions at this time are what caused Megamind to think all he could be was a villain. During adulthood, he eventually came to the realization of what he had done. Of the pointlessness and doldrums of constantly fighting Megamind who developed a Sisyphus-like enjoyment of committing crimes, then being arrested, then repeating the whole process again, Metro Man became bored with his superpowers and decided to stop using them in order to start focusing more on composing music. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Retired Category:Antagonists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Famous Category:Last of Kind Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Lawful Good Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Honorable Category:Master Orator Category:Casanova Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Insecure Category:Egomaniacs Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Predecessor Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Charismatic Category:Philanthropists Category:Wise Category:Revived Category:Selfless Category:Big Good Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes by Proxy